


A Cozy Night In

by EvillyFriendly



Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Named Warrior of light, Sitting In Laps, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: What's a better way to spend Starlight than with someone you love?
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Starlight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Cozy Night In

The Rising Stones were quiet this evening. It was Starlight night, and it would be the height of the festivities. Many of the Scions had departed earlier that day to enjoy them. And likely wouldn’t be returning until much later in the evening. Drunk on revelry and drink.

The only souls that stirred were a pair of two Miqo’te sitting in the common room, lounging on a couch. Y’shtola sat, engrossed in a thick volume, while Bellona rested curled in her lap. Her head resting on the other’s shoulder. Nearly dozing off to the gentle sound of her partner’s breathing.

She watched through heavy eyelids as Y’shtola turned the pages. Somewhere in the room she heard a wall chronometer chime. And through the sleepy fog in her mind, she became aware of the time.

“The others are going to be missing us.” Bellona spoke up with a yawn. “We promised Tataru that we’d meet her and the others in Gridania for the Tree Lighting Ceremony. You how she worries. She’ll be wondering where we are.”

“You know I hate the holiday season.” Was all Y'shtola offered as she turned a page.

Of course, she knew. But she never offered Bellona a reason why. Just that she didn’t like them and didn’t want to celebrate them. She never spoke ill of her fellow Scions Starlight celebrations, even traded merry wishes with them. However, she simply just never found much interest in participating herself.

Many times the question of “Why” had been on Bellona’s tongue. For her, Starlight was something sparkling and filled with wonder. One of her few experiences with actual holidays. And to come across someone who stated to dislike them had surprised her at first.

However, she had a feeling that was too personal a question. A line that they were not ready to cross just yet. There were still many things new and timid about this relationship they had begun. Perhaps, in time Y’shtola would reveal the reason why? 

Until then, she was content with this arrangement they had. After all Starlight wasn’t much fun if one wasn’t spending it with the person they loved. 

Sleepy laughter rumbled from the Warrior of Light. “So what? We spend the rest of the night curled up together instead?”

Fingers combed gently through her hair. “Is that so bad? Much better than stressing over the silly holidays, isn’t it?”A smirk on her lips. “Though if you find this arrangement undesirable…”

“Now I never said there was anything undesirable about it.” Bellona closed her eyes. “I was just wondering if there were anything else you’d want to do tonight? I don’t want you to feel like you’re trapped here with me.”

It was Y’shtola’s turn to laugh. “I could never feel trapped with you, darling.” And a soothing hand brushes through her hair. Fingers tenderly tracing over her ears. “I assure you there is nowhere else I would want to be right now.”

Of course, she knew that too. But still it felt nice to hear it and Y’shtola’s other myriad of ways to say “I love you”. 

And truth be told, Bellona wasn’t all that interested in going anywhere else anyway. Not when this perfect moment existed. When all was quiet and peaceful and they didn’t have to worry about anything. 

When was the last time the Rising Stones were this quiet? It would be remiss of them not to enjoy this rare moment. For when would it happen again? 

The temptation to stay grew even stronger with the feeling of Y’sthola’s deft fingers combing through her hair. Her touch was always so gentle. Touching her like she was the most delicate and softest thing in the world. 

Y’shtola always liked touching her. Always finding an excuse to feel her. A hand against her cheek, a finger twirling through a lock of hair, or tracing along her scars when treating her injuries. It felt good to be treated so gently when the expectation of being the stoic and strong hero weighed heavily on her shoulders.

She found herself relaxing more under the caresses of her love. Feeling safe and content. Knowing that should she fall asleep, when she woke all would still be well. Y’shtola wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

“What are you reading?” Bellona sleepily asked.

“A mystery novel.” She heard Y’shtola hum. “Supposedly based on the author's own adventures and cases. With some embellishments of course.”

“Like what? What happens in it?” Bellona asked, simply enjoying the sound of the other’s voice.

“Well, the scene I’m reading now is about a dramatic chase. He’s found his suspect and is pursuing.” Y’shtola explained. “He’s cornered him. And he goes on to write about this very indulgent fist fight which of course paints him as the pinnacle of martial prowess.”

Bellona smiled. “Sounds absolutely ridiculous.”

“Oh it is.” Delightful laughter bubbled from her. “But I suppose that’s what makes it so enjoyable.”

“I’ll have to borrow it from you sometime.” Bellona hummed. 

“I’d be happy to lend it to you.” Soft fingers brushed down her arms, massaging small circles. 

“When do you think the others will be back?” Bellona then asked. Wondering how long they’d be allowed this precious peace with each other.

“I don’t imagine they will be out later than midnight.” Y'shtola told her. “So we have plenty of quality time, darling.”

“Good.” The adventurer mumbled and gave a big yawn. Slowly giving into the call of sleep; Y'shtola made a fine alternative to a bed.“I was planning on not going anywhere soon.” 

“I don’t mind you staying but if you drool on me, Bellona I’ll push you onto the floor.” An empty threat.

Bellona could hear the playfulness in her voice. Nay, she didn’t mean it. 

“You wouldn’t.” She smiled and planted a sleepy kiss on Y’sthola’s jaw. “You love me so you wouldn’t mind.”

“Fine but I will draw the line at snoring.”

“I don’t snore!”

Laughter shook through Y’shtola. Warm, kind laughter. “You know I’m only teasing.” She said through a kiss pressed against Bellona’s brow. “Rest, darling. You’ve earned it. I’ll wake you when the others come back.”

Rest.

Now that sounded nice. Drifting off to sleep in her love’s arms. Truly there was no better way to spend the holiday. And Bellona breathed a content sigh at the feeling of Y’shtola’s soothing touching drifting to her back. Further lulling her into sleep. 


End file.
